


Western Style

by thingswithwings



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-09
Updated: 2003-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Viggo tied Orlando's hands, he leaned into the smell of the worn leather and closed his eyes like a man being kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Western Style

When Viggo tied Orlando's hands, he leaned into the smell of the worn leather and closed his eyes like a man being kissed.

Orlando hadn't even seen him lift the reins from the wrangler's stable stores, but wasn't surprised, somehow, when they showed up that evening, slipping along Viggo's rough fingers like a magician's silk handkerchief. Now they rub softly on Orli's wrists, the ends trailing down across his arms and chest, the smell of sweat and leather and saddlesoap heavy in the little room. Orli tugs experimentally as Viggo kisses a hot trail down his belly.

When he speaks, it's slowly, and he pants. "You've got . . . a saddle, somewhere, don't you?"

Viggo grins.

"Shut up, kid."

And Orli laughs, and lets Viggo take the reins.


End file.
